Electronic products with a special texture on the outside become very competitive in market. Such electronic products usually have metal shells that can bring excellent visual impact, at the same time have advantages of delicate feel, wear-resist, impact-resist, and corrosion resist and the like.
The existing method of preparing a shell comprising metal and plastic generally uses an adhesive to integrally join the metal and the plastics. However, the mobile phone shell obtained by such a method has poor connection between the metal and the plastic, with poor wear-resist and impact-resist capabilities. The adhesive may also have poor performances of acid-resist and alkali-resist, and the obtained mobile phone shell cannot be subjected to surface treatment such as anodic oxidizing.